sailoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyon Pyon no Mi, Model: Portuguese Man O' War/Rook
Rook is the third gear Zetwal created. It can be combined with other gears or used by itself in a maneuver known as Castling. ''Overview Rook is a gear which revolves around the production of cold and pressurized nitrogen or liquid nitrogen and its use in combat. Visuals In this stage the Zetwal will appear pure white and like an ice sculpture. Any tentacle she creates will also appear like its made of ice unless it's used in combination with Bishop. Mechanics An extremely complex gear that makes use of the unique physiology of the Portguese Man O' War. By hybridizing a super majority of her body into the Pneumatophore (the "baloon" head of the Portguese Man of War) Zetwal effectively becomes one giant balloon. She will then proceed to use life return and the natural ability of the membrane to diffuse gases to quickly cool herself by gas exchange and chemistry and generate extremely cold liquid nitrogen and pressurized nitrogen gas inside of herself which she can expel by creating an "injector" cell which can expel the cold pressurized nitrogen and the liquid nitrogen. Zetwall will then hybridize herself as normal or using one of her Gears while creating pathways where the liquid nitrogen can travel and be expelled by the "injector" cells. While this gear provides a defense boost by cooling her down and making parts of her freeze and solidify it further boosts offense by inflicting thermal damage on opponents, and it also boosts mobility when she releases the nitrogen to propel herself. Because of the immense temperature drop created by this technique Zetwall suffers damage every second she uses this form, to the point where she might deal more damage to herself than the enemy could the entire fight. Because of this drawback Zetwal prefers not to use this Gear at all unless she's already in great peril. Once she learns haki she becomes able to stave off this drawback a bit more. She rarely uses Rook without combining it with other Gears after the first time since it's such a high risk and high reward technique. Techniques *'Rook - Take'''- A basic attack where Zetwal will punch at an opponent while releasing liquid nitrogen from her elbow as a means of propelling her fist faster for greater damage. *'Rook - Check' - A basic attack where Zetwal will punch at an opponent after releasing a large ammount of liquid nitrogen and coating her hand in a block of ice which then shatters when it finally impacts. *'Rook - Blitz' - A basic attack where Zetwall will repeatedly punch at an opponent while releasing liquid nitrogen as a means of freezing them and piercing them in a fishman karate like way, turning the nitrogen droplets into projectiles. *'Rook - Cardinal Movement'- A technique where Zetwall will expel some of the pent up pressurized nitrogen inside of her a means to propel herself in a direction of her choice without moving a muscle. 'Castling' Zetwal can utilize this gear with other gears in a process known as Castling. When she does this the name of techniques change to Castle Bishop, Castle Knight and Castle Queen and they gain an increase to offense and defense by means of freezing. ''Castle Bishop'' *'Castle Bishop - Take'- A basic attack where Zetwal will cause a large part of her arms to attack an opponent at the same time from various angles while expelling pressurized nitrogen as a means to make the attack faster and stronger. *'Castle Bishop - Check' - A basic attack where Zetwal will cause a large part of her arms to attack an opponent in big cluster after creating a large block of ice around the arms that will be used, the impact will be even greater but the block will shatter once it hits. *'Castle Bishop - Blitz' - A basic attack where Zetwall will unleash a flurry of punches for a long period of time using every single one of her arms as part of the attack while releasing liquid nitrogen to generate "bullets" of fast moving liquid nitrogen which pierce and freeze on impact. *'Castle Bishop - Diagonal Move'- A basic technique where Zetwal will use all of her arms to push off of a surface forcing her to cannonball in one direction violently and further pushing herself in that direction by releasing pressurized nitrogen. It is perhaps the fastest technique Zetwall knows and its only possible use is to tackle someone aggressively since Zetwal cannot possibly react at the speed this technique moves. ''Castle Knight'' *'Castle Knight - Take'- An attack where Zetwal will whip a target with a condensed tentacle while propelling it further by expelling liquid nitrogen hitting them at immense speed and freezing the opponent on impact. *'Castle Knight - Check' - An attack where Zetwal will whip a target using both condensed tentacles simultaneously after encasing both of them in a block of ice which will shatter upon impact due to the sheer amount of damage dealt. *'Castle Knight - Blitz' - An attack where Zetwall will repeatedly whip at an opponent using both tentacles and releasing liquid nitrogen with extra gusto during the movement to create a torrent of nitrogen bullets which will freeze and further damage the opponent due to their speed. This attack is modeled after the Fishman technique of throwing water in a way as to create "bullets". *'Castle Knight - Knightly Movement'- A technique where Zetwall will replicate Soru and Geppou using her 2 condensed tentacles while expelling compressed nitrogen as a means to propel and control her movement further. **'Castle Knight Checkmate - Complete Graph'- A powerful attack where Zetwal will hybridize the tentacle in such a way that is possesses over-sized "poison injectors" and will harden these with haki so to create "bladed teeth" along the tentacle like a saw or a serrated weapon. Zetwall will then proceed to use these teeth to cut an enemy to ribbons using a series of high speed whipping strikes which are then boosted by the expulsion of pressured nitrogen. Since the injectors are fragile this attack comes with damage to herself. ''Castle Queen'' WIP... Trivia *Zetwal's techniques follow a chess theme. *Castling is a real term in chess which revolves around a move where you cause the King and Rook to both change position to protect the king. It is the only move in chess that allows you to re position 2 pieces with a single move. Category:Subpage